


Ban Them From Pet Smart Please...

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is important, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Aro/Ace Jared, Bisexual/Pansexual Evan, But He Ain't Getting It, Cats, Chinchillas, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depression, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan Has Freckles, Evan is a sweet husband, Gay Connor, Gay Zoe, Heidi is best mom! Best!, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Larry is worst dad! Worst!, Lying To Protect Others, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Music, OOC characters, Parrots, Pet au, Please love her, Poor Connor, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Target, To Be Renamed, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Male Character, Trees!, Victim Blaming, Zoe and Connor get along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pet/marriage AU I made with @starbitten.





	1. Chapter 1

C <3 [1:34 PM]  
evan  
evan  
evan pick up the phone pls honey  
evan  
hansen  
evan  
baby  
e.h.  
ev  
evan

Ten missed texts from Connor.  
When Evan looked at his phone, he made a little sound out loud, slamming his finger on the call button in the same instant.  
"C-Connor?"  
The moment he picked up, he could hear Connor sobbing. The sound was a stab straight to the gut. He'd rather have Connor yell than cry.  
"Con? Sweetie, you need to tell me what's wrong."  
"I c-can't, Evan. It's so stupid of me, so fucking stupid..."  
"Connor, where are you? Do I need to come get you?" Evan grabbed his keys anyways.  
"Work. Storage closet." Connor replied, voice hurried, pained. He sobbed again. Evan had to breathe to stop his hands from shaking. If he panicked now, it wouldn't help Connor at all.  
"I'm on my way. Wanna stay on the phone?"  
"Mhmhm."  
Evan got in and put his phone on speaker.  
"Con, are you gonna tell me what happened...?"  
"I tried to fight, I swear. I t-tried but I f-froze up and o-oh my god, E-Evan..."   
"C-calm down! Please calm down, sweetie. I'm right here."  
Connor sobbed.  
"Who were you trying to fight?"  
"Andrew..."  
"Your supervisor?"  
"Y-yeah...."  
"What did he do, baby?"  
"..."  
"Connor?" Evan pulled into the Target parking lot. Zoe was outside...pacing....  
"He...."  
"Con...?"  
"H-he raped m-me, Evan, and I l-ler him."  
Evan could have puked.


	2. Willow

Connor was a mess.  
Evan found him in a storage closet, just like he said.  
And when he opened the door, he gasped.  
Connor's jeans were haphazardly pulled up, clearly from where they'd been taken off then pulled back up- probably Connor trying to get at least a little bit of dignity back. However, from where he sat on the floor, they still slouched off his hips, and Evan could see bruises beginning to form in both the shape of fingers and teethmarks. He had a bruise forming on his cheek, as well, right on the top of his cheekbone, and a little bit of blood dripping out of his mouth(Evan later learned he had bitten his tongue when _Andrew_ threatened him to stop whimpering and screaming) and what was going to become a black eye. The cherry on top was the handprints and bitemarks on his throat.  
Evan's anxiety melted. (Still there, always there, but less noticeable.)  
Into this weird mix of protectiveness and....overwhelming anger.  
"Con?" Evan kneeled next to him, reaching out. Just a little.  
Connor flinched, then looked at him, expression softening from fear to relief.  
He pressed his face into Evan's shoulder and sobbed.

He didn't want to talk about it.  
The police arrived. They went to the hospital. Did a rape kit on Connor.  
But when they asked him about what happened, he insisted Evan left the room.  
He sounded....ashamed.

When they got home, Evan helped Connor stumble to the bathroom. After making sure it was, y'know, _okay_ , Evan washed his hair and back for him, finding a bruise on the middle of his back.  
"He shoved me...into a shelf....and it dug into my back." Connor explained in nervous whispers.  
Evan rubbed his shoulders, having to make sure the cats didn't try to walk in and one of the dogs didn't try to get in the bath with them. 

Willow was Connor's favorite.  
Technically, the dog's were Evan's. Connor had claimed he hated dogs(but would never go against what Evan wanted), so Evan got to name all three of them(after fucking trees).  
Willow, however, was Connor's best friend.  
She was a little crocker spaniel who ran by your feet and tried to get you to pick her up.  
She stayed with Connor on the bed, even when Evan left the room.  
When Evan was in the room, he was feeding Connor, or giving him painkillers, or holding him while he cried.  
When he was out of the room, he was talking on the phone. To Zoe, or Alana, or Jared, or his mother...  
He'd play with the cats as he did.  
And for the rest of the time, he was thinking.  
Just thinking.  
Always, always thinking.


	3. Sc/tars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan admires his boyfriend despite his issues.

Arresting Andrew was easy.  
Connor testifying was the hard part.  
He broke down at the podium under the lawyer's words, and the woman looked taken aback- not meaning to make him _cry_. She was defending a rapist, but she wasn't a monster. Evan was sure she was.  
Connor's breakdown, however, swayed the jury in his direction.

They took him home after Andrew's sentencing.  
"We're gonna celebrate." Zoe gave him an earnest smile, holding her brother's hands- it was hard to believe how much the two used to fight.   
"That freak's in jail, so we've got plenty of cause." Jared agreed, kicking his feet up on the coffee table for Evan to swipe them down.  
Connor smiled weakly at his friends. Evan took his hand and kissed his fingers.  
"That's gay." Zoe chimed in, from where she was holding Alana's hand. _Her girlfriend_.  
Everyone laughed. Everyone but Connor, that is.  
Evan squeezed his hand. And Connor gave him a real- albeit small- smile.

Obviously, sex wasn't happening. For a while. Connor was demisexual as is, and Evan could handle himself until Connor was ready for that sort of....intimacy.  
 _If he ever was_.  
Evan tried not to think about it.

Yet here they laid that night. Clothes discarded from a quick shower, moisture sticking their own skin, bodies under the white sheets.  
"Can I see you?" Evan whispered.

Because honestly? For Evan, looking at Connor was enough. He was built like a fucking _model_ after all.

Connor shimmied out of the sheets.  
He didn't magically appear different. Bruises from where his legs were shoved open with Andrew's knees, and ones on his hip from where he was held down, and countless from where he was hit.  
His scars remained on his wrists and thighs. Sometimes he'd wear shorter sleeves, and you could see the scars from his forearm to his wrist, from skinny to fat to deep to shallow, and the longest on in the middle of his left wrist, the deepest, from where he tried to end it.  
The ones on his stomach, etched fainter.  
The ones on his thighs, deep and thick and painful to _look at_.  
Evan had tried to kiss them all better too many times.

"You're beautiful," He told Connor- without even mumbling or stuttering.


End file.
